Cristina and Clyde's Misadventures
by Exotos135
Summary: A collection of short one-shots focusing on Lincoln's best friend and his former crush. DISCONTINUED.
1. Basketball

At the Royal Woods school' gym, Cristina was trying to throw a basketball through the hoop when Clyde entered the place, and saw the ball hit the hoop, and bounce back in the redhead's hand.

"Hi, Cristina," the nerd greeted, catching the girl's attention. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to score with the basketball, since I thought I could try out sports," the redheaded girl answered, focusing on the hoop. "Thing is, I can't get this stupid ball to go through the hoop!"

She tried once again, and the ball bounced off once more.

"Let me give you a strategy," Clyde said, adjusting his glasses.

So the boy gave Cristina a seemingly complex strategy to score, which basically just consisted of charging up before throwing the ball. So she charged up, threw it... And it hit the hoop and bounced onto Clyde's head.


	2. Rocks

At the park, Cristina and Clyde sat close to a pond and watched their reflections disrupt as they poked the water. "Hey, I just got an idea!" "Watch this!"

The nerd then threw the rock hard enough to make it bounce across the pond until it landed at the other side. Apparently, this was enough to surprise the redhead. "Neat!"

"Think you can repeat that?" Clyde asked, showing a rock to the redhead.

"There's only one way to find out," Cristina boasted, snatching the rock before giving Clyde a wink. "Stand aside, the awesomeness might be too much for your brain to comphrehend!"

"Yeah, right, throw the rock already," Clyde replied, rolling his eyes.

The redhead charged up, threw the rock... And it simply flew over the tree and hit someone in the head, signalling the duo to run away.


	3. Trunk

At the Royal Woods Public Park, Cristina and Clyde approached a tree, with a metal stake and hammer at hand. "Are you sure this won't cause some sort of controversy?" Clyde asked.

"Are you sure now's the time to discuss about that?" Cristina replied. "Besides, it's just a cute little thing to bring up some discussion, nothing more! People will

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea."

"Good idea, schood schidea, get that hammer up and going, boy!"

And so, the duo started to carve something into the tree's trunk, which was soon revealed to be "C hearts C". "I'm still not sure how is anybody going to tell which C stands for "Clyde" and which stands for "Cristina," the nerd remarked, adjusting his glasses.

"Whatever, let's get going before the park ranger sees us!" the redhead answered, grabbing Clyde and dragging him out of the park.

And yet, neither of them felt relief, and instead wondered what would happen next...


	4. Pool

At the Royal Woods Public Pool, Cristina and Clyde were swimming in the water and generally having a good time. Not that it was too difficult, since the Louds had been kicked out earlier that day, so there wasn't any way this could potentially go wrong!

"Ball!" Cristina exclaimed before throwing a large beach ball.

However, the ball completely missed Clyde and struck the fence, causing it to bounce back onto the water, splashing the duo. "Stupid fence, ruining our fun!" the redhead whined, right before she got an idea. "I know, let's see if we can make this ball bounce all over the pool!"

"Wouldn't that get us in trouble?" Clyde pointed out.

"Why? There's barely anybody of interest in here other than us, the lifeguard and the people surrounding us."

And before she said anything else, Cristina threw the ball again, which bounced all over the place until it hit a cat, and then the lifeguard hard enough to drop him into the water. With that done, the duo quickly swam out of the water and left the pool.


	5. Valentine's Day

At the Royal Woods park, Clyde looked at the "C hearts C" carved in a tree's trunk, which he and Crisina carved not long ago. Just as he pondered what to do with it, however, he was approached by Cristina.

"Hi Clyde!" the redhead cheerfully greeted.

"Oh, hi Cristina," the dark-skinned nerd answered, flinching a little in surprise. "What's up?"

"Well, I remember that today was Valentine's Day," the redhead looked at the ground and blushe. "And since I wanted to catch up to you before you went off to spy on Lori or something, I decided to look around for you, and just by my luck, I find you right here."

And just before Clyde could ask the girl anything, she handed him a gift. "It's for you."

Clyde, flattered by the gift, immediately opened it and was surprised to see a small doll based on Lori inside it. "I took some time out of my schedule to make that doll," the redheaded girl explained, scratching the back of her head. "Now you have something to comfort you whenever you fail on your quest to capture Lori's heart. No offence intended, of course."

The boy gave a longing look at the doll, then smiled as he saved it on his pocket. "Thanks, Cristina," Clyde answered, blushing as he added, "You know what? I have a gift for you too."

"Oh yeah? What is-"

Without warning, Clyde hugged Cristina and kissed her, tightening the hug as the girl blushed even harder than before. However, it wasn't long before she calmed down and returned the hug, upon which she and the boy continued to kiss.


	6. Videogame

At the McBride household, Clyde and Cristina were getting ready to play a videogame. They sat on the couch and smiled in excitement as the title screen of the game, named "Yaoi Yourney," appeared.

"Are you ready to get your butt wrecked?!" Clyde asked, flashing a confident smirk.

"Hey, better have it wrecked in a game rather than real life," Cristina replied with a chuckle. Naturally, Clyde was confused at the joke. "I don't know either, that's a joke Luan once told Ronnie Anne."

"Well, whatever, let's play already!"

However, once they pressed start, they found themselves in a... Bizarre scene.

"Is that guy..." Cristina started.

"In that other guy's..." Clyde added.

Once they realized what was going on, the duo shrieked and turned off the game as fast as they could, right before they tried to get the mental image out of their heads.

"Why didn't you tell me your fathers played videogames too?!" the redhead questioned.

"I didn't knew about them either!" the dark-skinned nerd answered defensively.


	7. Treasure

At the Royal Woods park, an exhausted Clyde, holding a pair of shovels, followed Cristina, holding a map, as they headed to the middle of the location.

"And stop... right here!" the redhead exclaimed, startling Clyde into stopping right on his tracks. "According to the treasure map, this should be the place where Mrs. Johnson hid the prize!"

"I still don't know why Mrs. Johnson thought making a treasure hunt was a good idea," Clyde remarked as he put the shovels on the ground. "But anyway, let's take a break before we start digging."

"Actually, I'll be the one digging," Cristina clarified, pointing at herself. "You, my friend, will go somewhere nearby and take a breather."

Clyde promptly gave the girl a pleased smile and pair of thumbs up before he ran to the nearest bench. So the redhead digged for a while, and once she finshed, she whistled and took out the treasure chest.

"Alright, Clyde, let's see what's inside this bad boy!" the redhead stated in excitement.

The duo opened the treasure chest... And all they found was Chandler inside. "I bet you thought you were getting an actual treasure, but it was me, Chandler!" the boy smugly spoke.

And then the pair smiled, knocked out the boy and started to put the chest back on the ground.


	8. Chandelier

Cristina looked at the ceiling of the McBride house while Clyde gave her a confused look. "So, why are you looking at the ceiling?"

"Clyde, don't you think this house would look so much more pretty with a chandelier?" the redhead inquired, earning a confused look from the dark-skinned nerd. "You know, those weird things that are hung on the ceiling of various mansions and fancy houses in general?"

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," the boy answered. "But where are we going to find a chandelier at this hour?"

Cristina smiled and snapped her fingers. And literally a couple seconds later, Chandler was held on the ceiling with a wedgie, while Clyde gave Cristina a look of disapproval.

"Hey, you said it was a good idea!" Cristina argued defensively.

"It was until you decided to use Chandler as the chandelier!" Clyde replied.


	9. Cosplay

At Clyde's bedroom, the boy came out of the closet wearing an Ace Savvy cosplay. " "Come on out, Cristina!"

"I think I'd rather stay," the redhead answered from inside the closet.

"Oh come on, you look great!" the dark-skinned nerd remarked.

So Cristina remained silent for a moment before she walked out of the closet... Wearing a costume of Ace Savvy's sidekick, One-Eyed Jack. "Why do I have to be the sidekick?" she whined.

"Because whenever I cosplay with Lincoln, I'm always the sidekick, and I thought it would be a nice change of pace," Clyde explained before putting a hand in Cristina's shoulder. "Besides, aren't you more of a fan of One-Eyed Jack?"

"I guess..." Cristina solemnly answered.

"Well then, let's go, One-Eyed Jackie!" Clyde proclaimed. "Let's go beat evildoers!"

The boy jumped out the window... And promptly fell and hit the ground. "Clyde, you can't fly!" the redhead pointed out.

"And you tell me that just now?!"


	10. Payback

At Cristina's house, the redhead was taking out the trash when she saw Clyde nearby, being teased by some bullies, including Ronnie Anne.

"Clyde and Cristina, sitting in a tree," Ronnie sung, tilting her head to the beat. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Angered at the event, Cristina put the trash on the trashcan, then stomped her way to the bullies. "Can you tell me what's going on?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, we found out you and this nerd were dating, and since I have a reputation to hold up, we're mocking him for it," Ronnie explained, putting her hands on her pockets. "Does it bother you, little brat?"

Cristina smirked, then promptly beat up and threw Ronnie into another trash can, causing the remaining bullies to run away.

"Are you okay, darling?" the redhead asked, putting a hand in Clyde's shoulder as she gave him a warm smile.

"I will once you clean your hands," the boy answered.

The girl released his shoulder and promptly left, blushing red as a tomato.


	11. Pancakes

At the McBrides, Cristina sat on the kitchen table, then looked in awe when she saw Clyde cooking pancakes.

"You know how to cook?" the redhead asked, sounding legitimately impressed. "I thought that was a thing only females could do!"

"Then I'm happy to break your perceptions, because my parents were amongst the best chefs back in their hometowns, and they were kind enough to teach me how to cook!" Clyde answered, only to find his spatula was stuck to the pancake. "I'm still in-training, though, so don't expect it to be good."

The boy used all his strength to flip the pancake, up until it was sent flying... And then it landed on Cristina's head.

"Don't, say, a word," Cristina sternly requested.


	12. Kiss

At the park, Cristina and Clyde sat on a bench and watched the sunset in the horizon. "Hey, Clyde, can I ask you something?" the redhead blurted, twiddling her fingers.

"Go ahead," the boy replied.

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

The dark-skinned nerd flinched and stuttered, "W-Well, that w-would depend on what you're talking about."

"A kiss on the lips."

"...No, I haven't done that yet," the boy answered honestly. "I did get a kiss from Lori on Christmas, but none on the lips."

"...Would you like one?"

Right as Clyde realized what Cristina was talking about, the girl grabbed the boy's shoulders and kissed him on the lips... Just as Chandler and a couple of miscellaneous kids appeared to watch the event. Once the duo finished kissing, Clyde gave the redhead a satisfied look.

"I can see that you liked it," Cristina giggled.

"Did you?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah..."

"Then here it comes again!"

Clyde kissed Cristina in return, and the kissing continued as Chandler and his goons left the park.


	13. Invitation

At the school, Clyde was walking to his locker when he came across Chandler on the way there. "Oh great, it's you, Chandler," the boy said, remembering last time he met the boy. "What do you want?"

"I would like to congratulate you for getting such a... Gorgeous, girlfriend, that's all!" the boy seemed slightly unnerved when he said that. "Now listen, I'm gonna have a party next weekend, so how about you and your... Girlfriend, come to it?"

"You're inviting me to one of your parties?!" however, the boy soon realized something. "What's the catch?"

"You have to bring your... Girlfriend, to the party, or you won't be allowed to enter," Chandler explained. "Think about it, and I'll see you next weekend."

With that said, Chandler left and Clyde was left to think about it.

 _Later, at the McBrides house..._

Clyde walked back and forth, thinking about the weekend party when he heard somebody knock the door. He went to answer it, and found Cristina outside. "Hi Clyde, did you need me for something?" the redhead greeted.

"Yeah, I want your opinion concerning-" the dark-skinned boy replied.

"Chandler told you about his weekend party, didn't he?" Cristina asked.

Naturally, the nerd was surprised that the redhead found out so easily. "H-How did you-?"

"That doesn't matter. I want to hear your opinion, because to be honest, I'm going to go to that party regardless of what you say. How do I explain it? I'm kinda... Obligated to be there."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, just tell me if you're gonna go or not."

The boy looked around and thought about it, although seeing Cristina's rather disappointed mood at the fact she was forced to go to that party made him make up his mind rather quickly.

"I'm coming to the party, for you, Cristina!" he victoriously proclaimed.

Though surprised at the statement at first, the redhead soon gave Clyde a reassuring smile and hugged him.

"Thanks a lot, Clyde, I'm sure having you around will make the party a lot more bearable," she remarked.

And while the boy silently returned the hug, inside his mind, there was only worry:

" _I sure hope so._ "

* * *

 **And that's the prelude to the grand finale. Just as a heads up, due to my troubled college schedule and other stuff to work on, it's quite likely I won't be able to post next weekend, or maybe even the one after that. So, I'll take my time to try and make the grand finale as good as possible.**

 **See ya.**


End file.
